Memorial Day
by HammerF-14
Summary: Harm visits his dad at the wall on Memorial Day
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Just doing a little Memorial Day Story, hope that you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Jag or Harm and Mac ( believe me if I did things would have been different ) All own are my DVD's and other Jag treasures – So please don't sue me..**

* * *

**Vietnam Wall**

**Washington DC**

It was a sunny hot day in DC just like always this time of year. Commander Harmon Rabb jr, walked up to the place he knows very well. He took his thumb and traced over his father's name. "Happy Memorial Day Dad" He backed up and snapped to attention saluting his father. After that he just stood there for a while, watching the other people come and go. He waited till he was almost all alone.

"Hi dad, I know I've not been here since Christmas to see you. Sorry about that, a lot has happen since then. Not a lot of it was good, but it gave me a chance to realize some stuff about myself. I know if it hadn't been for Sarah and little H, I don't think I would have made. They are my whole world dad. Now I know how you must have felt leaving myself and mom behind. I know I could never leave them. Part of myself would die."

Harm got quite when more people started walking up. He once again stepped back letting the others have there moment with their loved one. He would nod his head when people would acknowledge him. He started back up to the wall. When an older gentleman walked up beside him. "Excuse me sir." Harm looked over towards the older man –"No excuse necessary"

"It's been a long time since I've seen a young man in Naval Dress Whites"

Harm smiled – "Where you Navy?"

"Yes Sir, Petty Officer 1st Class Andrew Thomas."

"Pleasure to meet you Petty Officer. Are you here to honor anyone?"

"I'm here to honor all of them. In someway or the other, I owe all them my life. If they hadn't given theirs, I wouldn't have mine. And for that I'm grateful to them. What about you Commander."

"My dad, I'm here for him. He was shot down on Christmas eve. I was 5 years old, he never came home. ( Harm paused ) Your right if it wasn't for all them on here, I wouldn't have my life and my family."

"Who's your Father Commander? That is if you don't mind me asking."

"Lt Harmon Rabb Sr. The mans eyes got wide and now he really took a good look at Harm. "I see it now, you look just like Hammer. Without the mustache."

"You knew my father?"

"Yes Sir, I was his plane Captain." Harm just stood there for a minute. "Your father was the best in the sky. No one could hold a candle to him, when he went down. The atmosphere on the whole ship changed, no one was the same. We lost our friend and brother in arms. He use to carry and photo of the both of you with him whenever he flew. I remember him saying once 'That boy of mine is going to do great things with his life and I can't wait to see him do it' – he was very proud of you Commander. I see you're a pilot ?"

"Every now and then, I'm a JAG lawyer now, so is my wife."

"Is your wife Navy as well?"

"No she's a Marine."

"Awe I see. Thank you for you time Commander. I'll let you finish here with your father." Harm watched the Petty Officer walk away. Just as he started to turn back and face the wall, another figure walked up.

"Little Harm"

Harm couldn't believe his eye's. Is he really standing in front of him? Or is his mind just playing with him.

"Dad?"

"Yes son it's me, I cant stay long. But I had to see you. I have to tell you how proud I am of the man, husband and father you have become. Take care of Sarah, and my grandchildren."

"Dad I don't understand? We only have little Harm."

"She'll tell you when she's ready to son, they always do. Just take care of them for now. Give my namesake a hug and kiss for me. I love you little Harm."

Harm stood there and watched as his father walk away from him, he took off after him. But he was gone as fast as he showed up. Harm just stood looking around, trying wrap his mind around everything that had taken place. He glanced over when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Sarah"

"We where getting worried about you. Are you okay"

"I'm not sure what I am."

"Harm what happen?"

Harm looked down little Harm, his big blue eyes looking up at his daddy. "I met my dad's plane captain."

"Really, that's wonderful. I get the feeling there's more to this?"

"I saw my dad, I…I talked to him Sarah." Harm looked back down at his 6 mouth old son. "He said he's proud of me…( He sniffled ) My dad is proud of me."

Mac didn't care who was watching them, in that moment all she cared about was her husband. She took him in her arms and pulled him to her. She let him cry on her shoulder. After a while she felt his breathing return to normal.

"All better now?"

"For now, why don't we take little H, to visit grandpa."

"Okay" Mac picked up him up from the ground where he had decided to sit down.

"Let me carry him."

"Oh I don't think so, not while your wearing dress whites. I'm not having those get dirty from him."

"Please humor me." Mac looked at Harm funny. But handed him over to his daddy. They made there way back over to the wall, Harm showed little H his grandpa's name. He explained to him who he's named for. Little H looked at his daddy. He reached his little hand to wall. "Pa" he said. Harm and Mac looked at each other.

"Little H what did you say?" Harm couldn't believe what he heard.

He pointed again – "Pa"

"Oh Harm he said 'Pa' he knows that's his grandpa"

Harm pointed to his father's name. "Little H who's name is this?"

"Pa"

"That's right 's your grandpa."

Little H started looking around. He started waving his hand and pointing "Pa,Pa"

Harm and Mac looked to where he was waving and pointing too, neither one saw anyone. Harm had a hunch that his son was looking at grandpa. Harm smiled and looked up at the sky. "Thanks dad"

**A/N – A very Happy Memorial Day to all the men and woman that have served, and currently do. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – So after sleeping on this, I decided to add one more chapter to finish this little story off. **

**Memorial Day**

**Vietnam Wall**

Harm glanced over at his family. He knew that everything that had taken place today took place for a reason. He carried little H and took Mac by the hand as they headed towards the parking lot. Harm noticed the people passing by giving him a nod here and there. He would acknowledge them in return. They reached the end if the sidewalk and started to head to the parking lot. When Harm spotted Petty Officer Thomas with an older lady that he assumed is his wife.

"Petty Officer Thomas" The Petty Officer turned around

"Commander, it's a pleasure to see you again. I was just telling my wife about you." Harm smiled.

"I'm glad I saw you again Sir, I'd like you to meet my wife and son. Lt Col Sarah Mackenzie** – **Rabb this is Petty Officer 1st Class Andrew Thomas. He was dad's plane Captain."

"It's an honor to meet you Sir."

"The honor is mine Col."

"And this little fellow here is Harmon Rabb III"

"No doubt he'll be a Naval Aviator just like his father and grandfather."

Harm smiled – "I'd like nothing more, but I'm going to let him make that decision when the time comes.

"Commander, Col this is my wife Louise. I was just telling her about meeting you. And how much you look like your father."

Louise spoke up – "It's true you do look just like Hammer."

"Did you know my father Ma'am?"

"Yes I was a Navy Nurse, on the Tico. Your father would come in every once in a while, he loved showing off your picture to anyone that would look. He was a proud daddy."

"Sounds just like you Harm." Everyone looked over at Mac – "He does the same thing with little Harm's picture."

"I can see why – he's adorable Col."

"Thank Mrs. Thomas. Do you all have any children."

"Yes a boy, he's a Capital Police Officer. That's why we came up for the weekend, to see him and his family."

"Please Petty Officer, we don't want to keep you from your family. I was very nice seeing you again. And a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Thomas."

Everyone said their goodbyes, and gave an information exchange with a promise to keep in touch. Harm and Mac continued their walk to Harm's Lexus. Neither one saying anything. Every once in a while Mac would glance over at her husband. He has a far off look in his eyes, she wondered what he was thinking about. She made herself a mental note to talk to him once they got back to the house. ( A/N – They ended up not moving to California after the events in the Boomerang story)

When they reached the SUV, Harm unlocked it and opened the side door for Sarah and the back door so he could put little H in his car seat. Putting little H proved to be a challenge. As he didn't want to sit still.

"Come on buddy. Be a good boy for daddy."

"NO"

Mac laughed – "Do you want me to buckle him in?"

Harm shot Mac a look. "If I can land a Tomcat, I can buckle a 6 month old into a car seat."

"Bet the Tomcat would be easier and not back talk you." Harm rolled his eyes at his wife, and continued to try and get little H to stop wiggling. He finally gave up and stepped aside letting Mac take over. She strapped him with no fuss and fight from him. Harm just looked at her. "How'd you do that?"

"A mother's bliss." And she went and got in the front seat. Harm looked at his son, who was now happily chewing on his stuffed toy plane. "You and I need to have a father son talk later."

Harm closed the door, and headed around to the drivers seat. Once there he got in and they headed out and towards their house.

**Harm and Mac's house **

**McLean Virginia **

After getting home from the wall, Mac took little H to his nursey to change him and put him down for his nap. In the mean while Harm went to their bedroom to change out of his dress whites. He was still in there when Mac walked inside. She watched as he hung them back in the closet. She begin to think about her news for Harm. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He took hand interlocking them together.

"We need to talk sweetheart."

"Really what about?" Harm turned around in her arms so he could look at her.

"I know."

Mac suddenly got a serous look on her face. "You know what?"

"About the baby!"

"How could you know, I just found out yesterday. When the doctor called me with my PT results."

"Remember when I told you I talked to dad. He told me to take care of you and his grandchildren."

"I…. I… "

"I know, it's a lot to take in. But I'm very happy about this new little one."

"I'm happy too, we both want her and have been trying for her."

"The baby is a girl? We're having a baby girl?"

"I don't know, I've just got a feeling that this is a little girl. After all we already have one with your looks and the ego to go with it."

"Well what can I say, He's a Rabb. The ego is a natural part of him."

Mac slapped Harm on the chest – "Hey what was that for."

"You know very well, your not going to turn my sweet little baby into an adrenaline junkie like you."

"Than I'll just have to work my magic on this new one here." Harm said as he took Mac into his arms and laid her down on the bed. He unbuttoned the bottom buttons on her top. And placed lite kisses on her abdomen. She watched him, remembering how he would do this with little Harm. He started to sing to the new baby. Mac closed her eyes and just listened. Letting his voice feel the room and her heart. This had in deed been a wonderful Memorial Day….


End file.
